villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terry Filkins
Terry Filkins is the main antagonist of the 2008 comedy film Drillbit Taylor. He was portrayed by Alex Frost. Personality Terry is undoubtedly a sadistic and violent sociopath who takes pleasure in causing pain and misery. He is also a manipulative mastermind as he would pretend to merely be victim of neglect ion when confronted by the principle and parents of his bullied victims and gets away with his actions. Other than that, Terry is a sociopath as he does not hang out with anyone else other than his best friend Ronnie and he lacks empathy, sympathy or shame in committing his acts. One positive thing about him is that he is a leading and caring friend to Ronnie though he frequently bullies Fod as well. It is proven when Terry and Ronnie are trapped on the walls due to the rope being short, Terry gives advice on escaping. Biography It is presumed that Terry was neglected by his parents (primarily by father) as a child which would and have an impact on his personality as he grows up due to lack of love and affection. Sometime later in the future, his parents would move to Hong Kong and leave Terry behind in their home which gives Terry the power to do things freely. Throughout the years, he would show violent tendencies and behaviour such as slicing off a student’s arm off with his samurai sword and sadistically bully other students and sometimes his only best friend, Ronnie. Terry Filkins is a bully who constantly tries to make the lives of his victims Wade, Ryan and Emmit miserable and would stop at nothing to do so. Terry, along with his sidekick Ronnie, are first seen harassing a nerdy boy, Emmit, by shoving him into his locker. Freshmen Wade and Ryan come to his defense and Terry immediately takes it upon himself to make the three boys' lives miserable. It's unclear if they're the only ones, but his acts didn't end with wet willies and nuggies; after school, he chases the three boys with his car, forcing them into a neighbor's garage. Terry is also a con artist, manipulating the school principal and the boys' parents into thinking he's a misunderstood individual with no parental guidance. His parents are in Hong Kong on business. Finally, the boys take action by hiring a bodyguard. After many failed attempts, they find a self-proclaimed war veteran named Drillbit Taylor, who poses as a substitute teacher and, with him around, the three are finally safe. But as Ronnie's mother drives him to school, Ronnie sees Drillbit showering outside a beach. His mother tells him that Drillbit is, in fact, a homeless beggar. At school, Ronnie informs Terry of this and they head outside, where Terry punches Drillbit and exposes him as what he truly is: a fraud. When Drillbit bails, things for Wade, Ryan, and Emmit get worse. Tensions finally burst when Terry interrupts Wade's attempt to ask his crush out. Without realizing what he was doing, Wade challenges Terry to a fight. They arrive at Terry's party, planning to get rid of him once and for all. But even together, the three are no match for Terry and Ronnie. Before Terry can do any more harm, Drillbit shows up to save them. Drillbit doesn't fight Terry, thinking he is underage, but a spectator points out that he's not and Drillbit proceeds to beat him up. Defeated, Terry unleashes a samurai sword and throws it at Drillbit, who catches it but loses a finger in the process. In the end, Filkins is arrested and shipped off to Hong Kong where he will live with his parents under house arrest as an alternative to being sent to prison for the attempted murder of the three boys with the sword along with breaking many underage drinking laws. A distressed Filkins is last scene escorted by the police to see his parents, both of whom are disappointed by his actions. Ronnie no longer ridicules the other boys because Filkins is gone and reveals that he had been bullied by him several times, and the worst part is that Filkins threatened Ronnie with the samurai sword to work for him to do his dirty works by force and the rumor of Terry being the one who cut-off some kids' arm with the sword he owned (off-screen) are true. As a result, Ronnie has become kind to everyone, and is now friends with Wade, Ryan, and Emmit. Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cowards